ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
P.O.I.N.T.
P.O.I.N.T. is a great superhero team that fights supervillains. Mr. Gar and Carol were both members of the team in the past, until they quit due to Laserblast's disappearance. The team is feared and seen as a great thread to villains, as shown in "Villains' Night Out". It is unknown if any of the original members are still involved in the team. There is an academy called P.O.I.N.T. Prep Academy where young heroes could be trained to become the next member of P.O.I.N.T.. The names of the full roster were revealed in "Glory Days". History New Members' First Day In the episode "Glory Days", Silver Spark, Rippy Roo and El-Bow join the team as junior members. On their first day, they are told to not take part in important missions, and instead, stay at the headquarters and clean. They end up having to fight Steamborg by themselves, and are victorious, they are then praised by the veteran members of the team. Secret Weapons In "Let's Take a Moment", Dr. Greyman goes off on a solo mission. When he's back, he claims to have found a secret lab that belongs to an unknown villain, and inside there were "weapons" in the form of 3 colored spheres, each holding a different power: To explode generating a black hole, to shrink something to subatomic levels, and to remove someone's powers. Unaware of this, Dr. Greyman loses his powers by touching the last sphere. Laserblast suggests they go and take more of these weapons, and maybe even use it against their foes, to which Foxtail angrily disagrees saying she wouldn't wish this fate on her worse enemies. She says they need to find them and disarm them. The Sandwich Incident Laserblast heads to where the weapons were found, which was underneath a Donut Shop. Silver Spark and El-Bow go with him as back up. He insists in entering the store alone, after a while, they hear noises coming from the store. Silver Spark tries to go after him but El-Bow stops her to talk. There is an explosion inside the store, and it then starts floating away, until it vanishes in the sky, as if teleporting somewhere. Silver Spark yells at El-Bow for stopping her from saving Laserblast, claiming it was all his fault. Making him drop the sandwich he was holding. It was stated that Mr. Gar and Carol leave P.O.I.N.T. at this time. Trivia * Their car and HQ have the shape of a pointing hand. * P.O.I.N.T is heavily implied by their theme song to stand for "Powerful Operatives Investigating and Neutralizing Trouble". https://www.reddit.com/r/okko/comments/7cbda5/points_full_name/ * Despite being popular as Silver Spark and having many good memories of the time she was a member of P.O.I.N.T., Carol (and Mr. Gar) were still considered "junior members" when they quit the team.Let's Take a Moment * P.O.I.N.T. is said to pose a threat to villains with weapons none of them can match. Villains even seem to be afraid of them, in "Villains' Night Out". References Category:A to Z Category:Groups Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Secondary characters